Best Friend
by fangirly662
Summary: Zach and Cammie have known each other since pre-k and despite the rough start, are best friends. Someone starts developing some unknown feelings. Is it Zach or Cammie, or someone entirely different? AU, non-spy for now
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie POV**

 **4 years old**

 _I hate him. I really do._

 _I know that's probably a whole lot of emotion for a 16 year old to be showing, but I hate him.  
_

 _Mom says that I'm joking, but I'm not._

 _I hate him._

~~~~~Best friends~~~~~~

It all started on that first day, the first day of Pre-K.

My mom and dad were signing me into _Miss. Maggie's Daycare_. I was wearing my new purple polka-dot dress. I loved the color purple.

Mom was crying and muttering things like "My baby is growing up." and " -only yesterday we were-".

I didn't know why she was talking like this. I was only 4 years old.

They left me with Miss Maggie and I wanted to cry.

 _How could they do this? How could they leave me?_

Miss Maggie took all of us into a playroom. There were a lot of kids in there. I could only count to fifteen and there was more than fifteen people in that room.

I was scared. I didn't know anyone and wasn't the best at making friends.

Suddenly a boy sat next to me. He had green eyes and black hair and a funny way of smiling.

"Hey my name is Zach.", he said. He seemed nice and was smiling really big.

I decided I liked him and his smile. "I'm Cammie.", I said shyly.

"Do you want to play with me?"

I smiled. "I would love-"

When I turned around to answer Zach he wasn't there anymore.

Instead a boy with wavy brown hair and dark eyes was there. "Where's Zach?", I asked him.

"Who's Zach." he asked

"He was just here. He asked me to play-"

"Oh. That was me.'', he said.

When he said that his face got red.

"Why is your face red.", I asked him.

His face got even redder. "Oh. I um-"

"I'll play with you.", I said. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand to help me up.

I smiled back and we both went over to the kitchen.

"What's your name?", I asked him.

"Joshua Abrams." , he said proudly.

I giggled quietly. "Well hello Joshua!"

He scrunched up his nose. "Don't call me that.", he said seriously.

I looked at him with hurt and was about to cry when he said very brightly, "Call me Josh!"

He smiled huge and I smiled back. "Don't do that!", I told him.

He started to laugh really hard and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

When we finally stopped laughing he started to say, "How about we play-", before he was interrupted by none other than Zach.

"House!", Zach finishes\d.

 _Where the heck did he disappear to and how did he get back so fast?_

"Who is _this_?", Josh asked.

"This is Zach!", I said happily.

I turned to smile at Zach only to find him and Josh giving each other mean looks.

"Who are _you_?", Zach asked Josh.

"Josh,", he said "and I was here first, _Zach_."

"No you weren't.", Zach said. "I was there when she was on the verge of tears."

"Guys.", I tried to say to break up their fight.

"I was there when you abandoned her.", Josh countered.

Zach was quiet for a second. "I didn't abandon her, I-"

"So leaving her in a corner-"

"It wasn't in a corner."

"Guys."

"all alone-"

"I was there."

"Guys."

"with nothing to do"

"We were talking."

"Guys."

"isn't abandoning-"

"GUYS!"

The whole class turned and looked at me like I had two heads!

"I'm sorry Cammie.", both Zach and Josh said.

They turned to each other again and I could see they were about to go at it again.

"I'm done with you guys.", I said.

"Cammie wait!", Zach said.

"I thought we were gonna play!", Josh said in a whiny tone.

I walked away from them and sat next to a girl with long wavy brown hair.

"Hi, my name is Bex.", she said with a smile.

 _There's a lot of smiling today._

"Hi, my name is-", I tried to say.

"I know what your name is.", she says

"It's Cammie. Didn't you know that boys are extremely stupid and have cooties? That's the reason why I don't talk to boys. And because my daddy told me."

I looked over to where Josh and Zach were and was relieved to see neither one of them there.

"Well Bex, what do you want to do?", I asked her.

"Let's play-"

"Please don't say House.", I interrupted.

"Don't worry. ", she reassured me. "We're gonna play 'Pick 'em up, Bust 'em up' "

"What's that?" , I asked her. She gives me the same funny smile Zach gave me when I first saw him.

"You'll see." She got up and ran towards the other kids.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET AWAY OR ELSE!", she screamed.

"What was that?!" I asked her.

"That was-" She turns around and picks up a kid with golden hair and tan skin. "DON'T DO THAT!", she yelled.

I stared at her wide eyed. The boy on her shoulder did too.

"HULK SMASH!", Bex said, throwing the kid down.

He landed safely enough with only a few moans and groans.

Bex and I laughed at him.

'What's your name goldie locks?", Bex asked him.

"Grant.", the boy spit out.

"Well Grant, are you busted?" Bex asked.

"Never!", he shouted.

They laughed together and Bex started to chase Grant around the room.

 _And she doesn't like boys.  
_

She came back to where I was and said, "That's how you play it."

"Ok.", I replied.

We both ran around the room screaming and throwing kids until Miss Maggie told us all to sit down and relax for storytime.

 _She's a pretty cool for an adult, she hasn't yelled at us once._

Bex and I sia on the carpet and waited for her to begin the story.

Just as she was about to start Zach, Grant, and a boy with thick black hair and glasses sat down behind us.

"I'm really sorry about that Cammie. My parents came back and had to give me something.", Zach saia.

"Ok Zach.", I said annoyed. "It's done."

He laughed and started tickling me.

I giggled."Stop Zach!", I whispered.

Miss Maggie had already started the story and I didn't want her to call me out.

He smiled at me and said, "Stop talking to me or else you'll get me in trouble."

I stared at him in awe and shock and turned back around to listen to Miss Maggie.

Before I could give the book my full attention I whispered to Bex, "I hate boys."

She smiled with all her teeth and said back to me. "Me too."

~~~~~~Best Friends~~~~~

 **Hi!**

 **This is my first Gallagher Girls fanfic. I've read tons of them (as you can see from my profile), but I never was able to write one.**

 **I'm really excited about this and would love to know what you guys think. Whether I should change anything, keep things the same, (a combination of both?).**

 **I really do hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to your feedback! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie**

 **4 years old**

"No daddy!", I screamed as he tickled me on the living room floor.

I got up and tried to run from him but he caught me again.

"Oh no you don't Cammiekins!", he said while laughing. "You're not-"

"Come on kiddos, dinner's ready.", mom said while laughing at the both of us.

I got up and ran into the kitchen.

'I'll get you later.", dad says with a wink while he sets the food on the table.

It smelt so good. There was lemon and parmesan crusted chicken breasts, sour cream and chive scallops, macaroni casserole, cheesy spinach and gobs of French bread.

"Who's coming over?", I asked.

Both of my parents looked at me guiltily.

"What?", I said. " "There's only three of us and even dad couldn't eat that much food, so I assu-, assum"

"Assumed?', my mother finished for me with a smile on her lips.

I glare at her for a second then continue to speak. "Yeah. I assumed someone was coming. It looks like a lot of someones.", I finished with wide eyes, staring at all the food on our dining table.

"Your right about that.", my dad said smiling at my mom.

"So, who is it?", I asked.

"Well, it's-", my mom started, but the door bell rang.

Dad ran to answer the door and I ran after him assuming it was the guests.

I stood behind him with my biggest smile ready for anything but _this._

 _He_ walked through the door, with his funny smile staring right at me and I hated it.

I gave him the 'look' and ran back to the kitchen where I could see a small grin on my mother's face.

 _Traitors, they're all traitors. I hate them too._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Friends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Zach**

 **4 years old**

 _This_ _house is huge!_ I thought as my dad pulled up to the door in front of the long driveway.

All I knew was that these people were friends of my parents which meant this was business which meant I'd probably be put in some room with awful outdated games until they finished.

 _Good times right?_

Anyway, the whole process was old to me. It'd been like this since I was two and they couldn't stay home with me anymore.

I just really hoped this time would be different.

My mom rang the bell and while we waited for the insanely rich person who owned the house to open the door, she gave me her usual look when we went to these things.

When they first started all this, my mom would tell me to be on my best behaviour; be polite but not greedy, be nice but don't be a pushover, stand up for yourself but don't be aggressive.

It was all very confusing then, but now I know how to hold myself. She doesn't even have to give me the look anymore, I just know.

A tall built man with short dirty blond hair and playful blue eyes opened the door. He didn't look over 30, which was still old.

 _Maybe this will be different._

Once I finished sizing the man up I notice there's a small girl behind him beaming.

She's extremely pretty and slightly familiar, with her long wavy dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and huge welcoming smile.

I'm surprised I didn't notice her sooner.

I turned and to give her my signature smirk and was greeted with a deep scowl.

 _What the heck!?_

Then I realised it was _Cammie._

Just as I was about to say something she turned and ran. My parents looked at me strangely and then ushered me inside the house as they chatted casually with the guy who answered the door.

 _This is going to be a long night._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Friend~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Cammie**

I couldn't believe it!

 _He was_ here.

And he had the nerve to do his weird smile at me. I'll admit, at first I thought it was cute, but now it's just annoying.

 _Ugh!I hate him!_

When I got in the kitchen and saw my mom grinning, I only got angrier.

 _How dare she!_

Just as I was about to start a rant my dad came into the kitchen with two adults and _Zach_ behind him.

There was a tall lady with short brown, almost black hair and the same emerald green eyes as Zach, and a tall guy with lots of muscles,black hair and brown eyes.

My mom went and gave the lady a hug while my dad continued to chat with the guy.

Then _he_ gave me that same look and I looked desperately at both of my parents, pleading silently for help.

 _Great!_ They were too busy yakking it up to pay attention to their 4 year old daughter.

"Hey Cammie.", Zach said.

"Why are you here?", I asked him politely. _Not._

"Well Cammie, if I didn't know better I would think you didn't like me.", Zach said with a fake pout.

"You didn't answer my question.", told him, not in the mood for games.

"Business.", he answered.

 _What's that suppose to mean?!_

He saw the confusion on my face and repeated himself, "It's business."

As if _that_ was supposed to help any.

"What does _that_ mean?", I said snippily.

He laughed.

 _He laughed!_

I mean here I am confused and in need of answers and he laughed in my face!

I definitely don't like him.

"It means that my parents work with your parents.", he said.

"Um...? How is that?", I replied. "And you better not laugh.", I added.

He looked at me and I could tell he was about to give me his funny looking smile. "Or do that weird looking smile."

"It's called a smirk.", he said and then smirked. "My parents, our parents, have dangerous and tricky work.", Zach replied.

"That doesn't explain how-"

"Let me finish. My parents aren't exactly the social type. I mean the only time I eat at someone else's house is when my parents have business to do."

"You've never had a Christmas dinner at your grandma's!", I shouted in astonishment.

Both of our parents turned and looked at me strangely. Zach then pulls me into my living room.

"Don't be so loud!", he whisper yelled. "And no I haven't had a Christmas dinner at my grandma's. I don't even know my grandma.", Zach said calmly, almost sad.

"So I'm guessing you've never had a birthday party at your aunt's either, have you?", I replied a little sorry for Zach.

"Nope.", he said. "We don't really do family get togethers. As a matter of fact I don't know any of my aunts, uncles, cousins, or grandparents. "

I looked at him sadly. He was different from what I thought he would be.

"So your saying, that because your parents work a lot and because you have no family, anything and everything they do is work related.", I countered.

"Basically.", Zach replied.

"Your wrong!", I said smugly. _  
_

Zach then gives me a puzzled look. "Oh really?", he countered.

"Yep!", I replied giddily. "My parents don't bring work home the way your parents do. They're friends with and trust everyone they work with. That means that our parents are friends and it's friends having dinner together with their family.", I finish.

Zach looks at me and grins. "I guess that makes us friends.", he said with a smirk.

I frown at him briefly, but then turn it into a smile, determined not to let Zach ruin my good mood.

"I guess we are.", I said and smirk.

 _If only I could get a picture of Zach's face._

"It's time to eat you two!", I hear my mom shout.

"I'll race you.", Zach said, and before he could think twice we were racing to the dining room.

~~~~~~~Best Friend~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Hi!  
I'm extremely excited and grateful for all of the feedback I received after the first chapter. _**

**_I know it took me ages to update, but my summer has been really busy. With school coming up I'll probably update a lot more due to the fact that I'll actually have structure._**

 ** _I'm asking that everyone review and let me known how often I should update, what they think about Zach's POV, if I should continue to do other POVs, and other things like grammar._**

 ** _Again thank you all for reading and without further ado...SHOUTOUTS!_**

 _zammieandjackunzel4evaderp: Though I don't ship jackunzel (eugenzel all the way!), there will be spies. I originally was going to make the story one where they just had normal lives, but I feel it can add some drama in later chapters. Thanks for making me rethink my decision.  
_

 _BlondeIntellect: I will bring in the other Gallagher Girls as well as Preston and Nick. I'm just waiting for the right opportunity to introduce them to the story.  
_

 ** _Thank you to everyone else that reviewed._**

 ** _Ciao!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**_

 _ **I went back and read the previous chapters to get inspiration and noticed that half the text was present tense and the other half was past tense.**_

 _ **Most of the chapters in this story are going to be past tense since they are mainly flashbacks and memories.**_

 _ **Once I get to the chapter described in the summary it will be past tense. I went ahead an edited the previous chapters and I'm going to repost it.**_

 _ **If this is your first time reading this story please ignore the AN above it is for those who were reading my story before I found the mistakes.**_

 _ **I'm really sorry about all the mix-up, but if you were reading my story before I found the errors please go back and reread the chapters.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this AN!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Best Friend~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Cammie POV**

 **5 years old**

I love snow, and that particular January afternoon it was snowing.

It was the white, fluffy, freshly fallen snow. Not the icky melted brown and yellow snow. It was the perfect snow to play in.

The rest of the neighborhood must have agreed with me because there were kids all down the street making snowmen, having snowball fights, making igloos and doing all the other fun things you can do with snow.

I grabbed my coat, put on my boots and was just about to head out the door when someone rung the doorbell.

"Mom! Someone's at the door.", I shouted.

She was upstairs doing laundry and even though she told me to never open the door, she'd probably get a little annoyed with me for calling her from upstairs.

She came down the stairs stomping her feet, something else she told me not to do.

"Who is it?", she asked.

"Me silly!", a very girly and familiar voice shouted excitedly.

"Abby?", my mom answered in disbelief.

"Yes it's me!", she said "Now go fix me hot coco!"

I stared at my aunt in disbelief. She was supposed to be in some foreign country across the Atlantic!

"Come here kiddo!"

I ran to her screaming "Aunt Abby! Aunt Abby! Aunt Abby! You wont believe it, but, I'm in kindergarten now. There are so many things that we go over that I already know and-"

"Slow down, I can't keep up!", she said with a smile.

"I missed you so much.', I said

"Me too.", she said, giving me a big hug. "Why don't we go outside and play with all that freshly fallen snow."

"Really!", I said with excitement.

"Of course silly! We can't wait 'till its all brown and muddy!", she exclaimed

I went back to where I put my coat and boots before Aunt Abby walked in, and finished dressing.

"Ready kiddo?", she asked.

"Ready.", I replied.

I looked out the window again to see a familiar mop of black hair.

 _It couldn't be Zach, could it?_ Zach lived in a totally different neighborhood, and didn't have any particular reason to be in mine, unless...

"You alright kid?"

"Yeah."

"Well come on!"

I ran outside with my Aunt Abby, jumping around and throwing snow.

We laughed and played together until I suddenly felt a snowball hit me in the neck.

I turned around quickly, ready to lash out on whoever threw the giant snowball when I saw _him_.

"Hey, what was _that_ for?!", I asked Zach.

"For not coming outside sooner?", he answered with a sheepish grin.

"Oh your own Zachary!", I shouted, throwing a snowball the size of his face at him.

"I wasn't ready!", he shouted at me as I ran away from him.

I ducked and dodged most of his throws, completely forgetting about Aunt Abby and our snow day. I was busy trying to find somewhere to hide from him when a girl with short blonde hair ran into me, causing us both to fall on the icy earth.

"I'm so so sorry!", she apologized profusely, with a twang.

"It's perfectly alright, neither of us were paying close attention to what were doing or where we were going.", I told her hurriedly, glancing back to see if Zach had gained on me.

"Can I hide with you?", she asks me timidly.

"Someone's chasing you too?", I ask her, slightly excited to have someone else to fight Zach off with.

"Yes.", she answers. "There's a 5 in 6 chance the persons in pursuit of us will be less likely to succeed if we work together to thwart their efforts."

Even though half of the words she spoke went way over my head I under the gist. 1) We could survive longer together, 2) she seemed like a nice person, and 3) she was extremely smart!

We both set off in search of a pre-built fort that we could use to hold them off.

"So who exactly is chasing you?", ask her.

"My neighbor Nicholas. My mother made me go outside at a critical point in my book, and consequently I have to suffer Nick's torment.", she replied.

"My friend Zach is chasing m-. Hey, there's an igloo over there!", I shouted excitedly.

We both ran to the igloo thankful for the safety when we were unexpectedly bombarded with snowballs.

I began to duck and dodge, determined to reach the shelter. When I finally did arrive at the little igloo I turned around to see how far behind she was, only to find her on the ground, reaching out her hand to me.

"Go. Hide yourself.", she whispered before her head lulled into the snow.

"No!", I shouted. I ran and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with me. "We're a team," I said. "that means if one of us fails both of us fail."

She looked up at me, grateful for my encouraging words. Her eyes suddenly became as big as saucers.

"Look out!", she shouted.

I instantly rolled her in the direction of the igloo and barrel rolled towards her.

"Come on, uh what's your name?", I asked her

"Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz.", she answered.

"My name's Cameron, but you can call me Cammie.", I said with a smile. "We need to get inside be-"

I was cut off by a familiar voice. "Come on Zach! She probably went to that igloo up ahead.", Josh said.

 _Josh is here too?!_ I thought.

We both looked at each other with panic, and sprinted to the igloo.

I don't know how, but we both knew we had to do something before they arrived if we wanted to survive. I started packing in the snow to cover us better, and Liz started making snowballs to throw at them.

As we heard footsteps crunching the snow outside our fort I asked Liz quietly "Ready?".

She gave me a thumbs up and we ambushed them. I guess they weren't expecting two girls to outsmart them.

I got to work throwing our pre-made snowballs, while Liz kept the pile going. Soon enough three little boys were on the ground begging for mercy.

"We're sorry!", Zach and Josh wailed.

"I won't taunt you anymore Liz", a boy I assumed was Nicholas cried.

"And?", Liz and I both egged, enjoying their misery a bit _too_ much.

"We won't do it again?", they all said in unison.

Liz and I stared at them in disbelief.

"No you nitwits. Say 'Liz and Cammie are the best snowball fighters ever.'", I said with a huge smile.

"WHAT!", they shouted.

"Yeah." Liz gloated "Say it or we'll start throwing snowballs at you again."

All three boys glowered and repeated "Liz and Cammie are the best snowball fighters ever." in unison.

"Perfect.", Liz and I both said with a Zach inspired smirk.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **What's up! You guys I am back and I really want to apologize. I really did mean to write more than this since the last time I updated, but I got too busy reading other people's stories.**_

 _ **I still would like to know a day that would be good for updates, and I'll try to make it happen. Please give me your feedback on this chapter and my AN at the beginning of the story.**_

 _ **I'm open to any suggestions and also would like you guys to give me prompts with an age of certain things you would like to happen before I get to the present tense chapters.**_

 _ **For Example: a snow day with Cammie at age 5**_

 _ **Also tell me what you thought of Zach's POV, and if you want more of his or anyone else's POV.**_

 _ **I introduced two more characters from the series into my story. Please let me know how you guys want Jonas and Macey to be introduced, and if you want Preston to be in it. Also tell me your pairings (other than the obvious Zammie).**_

 _ **Adios amigos! Tenga un buen dia!**_


End file.
